


Spectacular Spectacular

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Language, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto prepares to enter the contest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacular Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [Pokémon Breeding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3494774). a request by [suspendyoursanity](http://suspendyoursanity.tumblr.com), MUCH long overdo to be written. thankyou!! i'msorry!!

Makoto frowned and turned so he could look at his backside in the mirror. "I... I don't know about this... This isn't a good idea at all."

"What are you talking about?" Rin grinned, his arms folded over his chest. His gaze were fixed on Makoto's puffy behind. "This is a _fantastic_ idea. Anyway, no backing out now! You're already signed up! I got the stage all set up for you, it's going to be great!"

"Hrrmmmnn!" Makoto aggressively fussed. "But, but... why do I have to wear... wear... _this?_ " he indicated down his body which made both Haru and Rin happy.

"Your ribbon..." Haru noticed, and he adjusted the bow so the two sides were even.

"Haru!" Makoto whined, pouting.

"Ran and Ren are waiting for you out there, right?" Rin pinched Makoto's sides, causing him to wriggle cutely. Haru glared at Rin, and straightened out the fabric cat ears in Makoto's hair. "Anyway, the outfit is really cute, and this _is_ a cuteness contest, right?" Cute... was one word for it. Makoto was bedecked in a puffy sailor-type outfit, with lots of frilly features. Haru had made it just for Makoto, with green ribbons and buttons. And, inexplicably, cat ears. It had puffy shoulders and puffy shorts, and thigh-high boots, which Rin considered an act of pure genius on Haru's part. There was no denying it, their boyfriend was both the cutest and sexiest pokémon trainer to ever enter the Pokémon Contest Spectacular.

Thinking about his little brother and sister who loved these shows, Makoto sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose these types of clothes are... are... are more _normal_ here, but...! But...! I'm gonna mess it up, I know!!"

"Relax, relax," Rin soothed, rubbing Makoto's back. Haru glared at him again, and pushed Rin over so he could also rub Makoto's back. "Look, this stuff is really super simple, I mean, you've seen 'em a million times, right? You go out, get introduced, and then... you just have to tell your pokémon what move to do. You know your cute moves?"

"Right, Blue knows Return and U-Turn, those are both cute, right?" Makoto turned to look at Rin and Haru, still nervous.

"Let the audience's excitement carry you. Don't fight it. Just dive straight ahead." Haru quickly kissed Makoto's cheek. Next time, they'd have to get Makoto to wear some makeup... 

"Right," Rin nodded, ignoring what Haru said. "Make sure you do those moves in turns. Don't use the same move twice in a row, that's all there is to it. The rest is just luck. Well, luck, and your pokémon. Is your pokémon ready?"

"Right!" Makoto brightened when thinking of his Blue. Ran and Ren had finally convinced their big brother to try the Contest Spectacular because he'd befriended Blue, after all. He pulled out the plain red and white pokéball from his bag and he popped it open.

There was a flash of light that coalesced into a form, and then the pokémon floated for a second before flying around Makoto's head twice, and then settling on his shoulders.

Rin's jaw dropped to the floor and Haru's eyes bugged out.

Makoto snickered as _Blue_ wrapped their long tail around his neck. He scritched under _Blue's_ chin, and the pokémon trilled with delight. "I have lots of faith in my pokémon! Don't you think Blue is the cutest pokémon ever? Well, there _are_ lots and lots and _lots_ of cute pokémon, but..." _Blue_ rubbed his head against Makoto's cheek, and then damn it if _Blue_ didn't look Haru and Rin over, and then curl up tighter to Makoto.

"That's a Mew," Haru stated flatly. Rin nodded, proud of Haru for being able to form words because he sure as hell wasn't up to it.

"Yes! Though, it's funny... after I met Blue, I used the pokédex to find out more, and the picture in the dex is pink?" Makoto looked at Haru and Rin in confusion. "It said Mew was super super rare, though, so maybe the pokédex makers just didn't know that Mew is blue?"

"...Your Mew is shiny," Haru explained, dumbfounded.

Makoto smiled at Blue, and stroked Blue's coat. "Yeah, Blue _loves_ the citrus poképuffs! We went through a whole box the other day, didn't we?" Makoto asked Blue, and Blue responded by cooing, rubbing against Makoto's hand, and doing two more circuits around Makoto's head before settling again on his shoulders.

"That's..." Rin managed to croak out, but just then the Contest stagehand came up behind them.

"Two minutes, people!! All participants, make your way to the stage now!"

Makoto meeped, jumping enough to make Blue squeal and do a flip. Makoto grinned at Blue, and held his hand out. "All right, then! Let's do this, Blue! I'm trusting you!"

Blue looked smugly at Haru and Rin and then wrapped their tail around Makoto's arm. 

Makoto winked at his lovers. "Wish me luck!"

"You'll knock 'em dead," Haru said ominously.

Rin took a deep breath as he watched Makoto's puffy behind line up near the stage entrance with the other participants. "How... how did he say he caught that pokémon again?"

Haru sighed, defeated. "He didn't _catch_ them. He said he met them at the riverside, and the pokémon followed him around for a few days and then just chose to live with him."

"So... it's... confirmed. Our boyfriend is the most attractive human being alive, so insanely, _inhumanely_ attractive, that his attractiveness drew a shiny Mew to his side. Even the rarest of pokémon can't resist him," Rin's shoulders sagged.

Haru scowled. 

"W-well... I mean, we're probably making too big a deal of this!" Rin tried. "After all, he's not the only one with a legendary pokémon! I have a Groudon and you have a Kyogre!"

Haru gave Rin a withering look. "We met those because Team Aqua and Team Magma summoned them. Plus, they're not shiny."

"Work with me, Haru!" Rin begged.

"That's not even the problem," Haru dismissed darkly.

"Oh? Then what's the problem?" Rin growled.

"We just sent our inhumanely attractive boyfriend out on stage in front of a screaming theater full of rabid fans in an idol costume with a shiny Mew and all your stage light decorations to become a new star," Haru glared at Rin pointedly, as if it were all his fault.

"Shit," Rin rubbed his face. "Ok, you're right, _that_ is a problem. Listen, here's what we'll do. As soon as they start the tally, you go out to the front to chase away all the shitty fanboys and fangirls who will wanna wait around to give him presents. I'll stick with him back here, and make sure no one but Ran and Ren get close. And, that he changes out of that costume before coming out."

Haru nodded firmly. And then his expression slackened. "Make sure to keep the costume for... later."

"Fuck yeah," Rin nodded.

"...Are we going to talk about how he named his shiny Mew _Blue_?" Haru asked seriously.

"...I don't see how thinking about _that_ could _possibly_ make this situation any better," Rin sighed. "Let's just stay focused. If we're lucky, we'll be enjoying that costume later, and he'll have gotten this contest shit out of his system."

Haru silently agreed with Rin. They watched the monitor for a moment, and then Haru leaned closer to Rin. "It wasn't just me, was it? That Mew was smirking at us while cuddling our boyfriend?"

"It sure as fuck was," Rin narrowed his eyes, watching the first pokémon be introduced. 

Loving Makoto required constant vigilance it seemed, even outside the kitchen.


End file.
